El mejor regalo para mamá
by Babi Cullen
Summary: Joyas, salidas, cenas, vestidos, perfumes... Todas esas cosas solo eran elementos superficiales que sí, eran bonitas mas no lo mejor para regalar en el día de la madre. Había algo con lo que nada de eso podía competir al momento de hacer feliz a una madre y su pequeño principito lo sabía a la perfección.
**-** **Título: El mejor regalo para mamá**

 **\- Autor:** Babi Cullen

 **\- Disclaimer:** Twilight y todas sus referencias no me pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

 **\- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, aunque no los personajes.

2.- Escribo solo porque me gusta. No soy una experta y puede que tenga muchos errores, pero trato de hacer lo que se puede.

3.- Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

ENJOY!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— Muy bien, pequeño hombrecito. Tú y yo tenemos que organizar esta casa antes de que mamá llegue— dijo aquel hombre de rubios cabellos a su pequeño de cerca de un año de edad que jugaba alegremente en las piernas de su padre y no dejaba de sonreírle—. Tú…

Se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta el corral que habían armado en la sala para que jugara mientras ellos hacían sus cosas y que servía para que se criara un poco más independiente. Tenía una mullida alfombra de colores, todos sus juguetes que tanto amaba llevar a su boca y un sinfín de actividades que le ayudaban a su desarrollo psicomotor.

Lo colocó con cuidado sobre la superficie y se irguió nuevamente con cierta molestia en su espalda, notando de inmediato el labio sobresaliente de su hijo y sus brazos extendidos exigiendo que lo volviera a coger.

— No, Edward. Tienes que quedarte ahí para que papá pueda arreglar las cosas para la cena de mamá en su día especial— le indicó, notando como su corazón se encogía a cada segundo que pasaba en los que los ojos de su hijo se llenaban de más lágrimas—. Vamos, pequeño. Tienes que ayudarme siendo un buen niño. Hoy es el día de la mamá ¿Recuerdas?

 _Genial, Carlisle. Seguro Edward entiende de lo que le hablas_ se riñó mentalmente. Él, un hombre de 30 años, le estaba hablando a su hijo de un año como si fuera un adulto y entendiera lo que le decía. Definitivamente necesitaba ver a un psicólogo.

Suspiró audiblemente antes de sucumbir ante las manipulaciones de su hijo y volver a cogerlo en sus brazos para comenzar a mecerlo.

Que Edward estuviera cerca de la hora de su siesta no era algo que le ayudara cuando más necesitaba tiempo libre. Intentaría hacerlo dormir para ver si así lo dejaba comenzar con lo que tenía planeado o se retrasaría demasiado.

— Vamos, hijo. Tienes que ayudarme un poco— le rogó, meciéndolo.

Había logrado que su suegro se llevara a su suegra, a Esme y a su pequeña hija Alice a un día de spa… No podía fallar ahora.

Pero dormir a Edward con el nivel de energía que tenía era como pedirle a la luna que no saliera por una noche. Una tarea imposible.

Al ver que no lo lograría y que era una batalla perdida, decidió meterlo en su carriola y tenerlo a su lado en la cocina. En algún minuto se terminaría aburriendo y quedando dormido al no recibir sus atenciones.

Cortar verduras, trozar la carne, meter la masa de la tarta en el horno, picar las frutas y preparar la crema para verterla en el interior del pie… Y aún le quedaba ambientar el comedor, ir a buscar el ramo de rosas a la floristería e ir a comprar el vino que había olvidado esa mañana.

Se volteó hacia el coche y vio a su pequeño jugando a babear sus pequeñas manos y a pasarlas luego por sus ojos a medio cerrar. Estaba desfalleciendo de sueño, pero no daba su brazo a torcer.

 _Terco, idéntico a su madre_ pensó.

Se acercó hasta él y lo cogió en brazos.

— Bien, tú y yo vamos a salir. A ver si con el movimiento del automóvil te duermes— cogió las chaquetas de ambos, las llaves de la suv y salió del lugar para ir a buscar las últimas cosas que le faltaban para esa tarde perfecta.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Esa mañana Esme había despertado con el rostro de su pequeña princesita sobre el suyo, con una sonrisa enorme y sus cabellos revueltos. Poco después la atacó con sus abrazos y besos babosos que ella tanto amaba y sus cabellos cayeron sobre su rostro, causándole cosquillas en su nariz.

Luego llegó su amado rubio con una bandeja llena de cosas deliciosas y los regalos que "sus hijos" le habían comprado, todos igualmente lindos entre ellos y el desayuno parecía ser más delicioso esa mañana.

Claro que en esa imagen faltaba alguien más y era su pequeño principito, que no tardó en despertarse y unírseles para beber su leche matutina desde el pecho de su madre. Era el pequeño príncipe, solcito y rayito de luz de mamá, su pequeño mimado.

Después de arreglarse; ella, su amado e hijos se dirigieron al cementerio. Ese día se cumplía un nuevo día de la madre en el que su amado no podía estar con la suya por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad llamada cáncer de mamas se la había arrebatado hace tres años atrás, pero que parecía que había sido solo ayer. Era una de las fechas difíciles para Carlisle, pero el apoyo de su familia le hacía soportarlo de mejor forma y no deprimirse tanto.

Pero en ese día tan especial no podían estar tristes y tenían que disfrutar. Por eso las sorpresas no acabaron ahí, sino que continuaron.

Su padre apareció a eso de las dos de la tarde para llevársela a ella, su madre y a su princesita a un día de chicas para que celebraran el día de la madre. Las dos primeras se lo merecían con creces y Alice no dejaría de aprovechar un día de embellecimiento para chicas, eso sí que no. Al principio no estaba muy convencida pues temía dejar a Edward, pero sabía que Carlisle lo cuidaría bien y decidió ir.

De eso ya habían pasado casi cuatro horas y media y estaba desesperada por regresar a casa para poder estar con sus dos hombrecitos.

— Me gustó mucho el color de mis uñas ¿A ti no, abue?— preguntó su princesita a su abuela, mostrándole sus manitos. Solo sonrió por sus comentarios tan femeninos.

— Están hermosas, cariño. Pero creo que tu padre se irá de espaldas cuando las vea— le respondió con una sonrisa

— Mi papi las amará, abue ¿Cierto mamita?— asintió y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Su casa apareció frente al automóvil y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro pues por fin estaría con sus hombres de la vida.

Se despidió y les agradeció a ambos por la maravillosa tarde que le habían regalado. De verdad había disfrutado del día de relajo, masajes y tratamientos de belleza junto a su amada madre como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían, así que no podía evitar hacerlo.

A paso tranquilo se dirigieron a la entrada y abrió la puerta para entrar. Todo estaba muy calmado y limpio. Ni un juguete regado por el piso… Una maravilla.

Su hija se fue directamente hacia la sala, desde donde provenían las luces y una conversación seria entre dos personas, o entre una persona y una personita para ser más exactos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Caminó a paso lento hasta ese lugar, donde se topó con una hermosa sorpresa. Carlisle estaba de pie frente a ella con un gran ramo de rosas de tonos rojizos y pasteles en sus manos. Era maravilloso.

— Carlisle, son hermosas— sonrió al ver el arreglo que le tendía su esposo. Se acercó hasta él para cogerlas y llevarlas hasta su nariz para sentir el exquisito aroma que estas expelían.

Delicioso.

— Feliz día de la madre, amada mía— la besó en los labios— Feliz día a la mejor madre que pude haber elegido para mis hijos: la más cariñosa, consentidora, amable, respetuosa, tierna y fabulosa. Sin dudas eres la mejor elección que pude haber hecho y no me arrepiento para nada.

— Amor, no digas esas cosas— se sonrojó y trató de ocultarse tras las flores

— Solo digo la verdad, amada mía— la besó en los labios

— Muchas gracias, amor. Pero no era necesario que me hicieras más regalos con todo lo que me has dado en este día y todos los de nuestra vida, juntos. Ya me has dado dos regalos hermosos y perfectos y con esos no necesito nada más— miró a sus hijos en las espaldas de su amado. Alice trataba de tomar a su hermano para sacarlo del corral.

— Pero si no te había hecho ninguno hasta ahora, amor mío. Los de la mañana eran de nuestros hijos y te mereces esto y mucho más— la abrazó contra su pecho—. Y nuestros hijos… Sí, es verdad que son maravillosos— se volteó a verlos con adoración, la misma con la que los miraba su mujer. Luego volvió a centrarse en ella—. Pero esto no es lo último— comentó comenzando a llevarla hasta la cocina.

Al principio Esme intentó soltarse para ir a donde sus hijos y llevarlos con ellos, pero Carlisle no la soltaba y no dejaba de hablarle de lo mucho que le gustaría la última sorpresa que le tenía para ese día tan especial.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que su pequeño príncipe clamaba por un poco de atención de su madre y para que lo rescataran de las garras de su hermana que no dejaba de tirarlo para sacarlo de su lugar seguro y hacerlo bailar cogiéndolo de sus manitos. Su ceño se frunció mientras comenzaba a golpear los cojines de su alrededor.

Nada, no parecían estar atentos en lo que él hacía y se alejaban cada vez más… Pero él quería a su mamá. No la había visto en mucho tiempo, no le había dado su leche de su pecho sino que se lo había dado su padre con una de esas botellas que no le gustaba y quería que le prestara un poco de atención. Solo eso quería.

— Ma- má— soltó para llamar la atención de sus progenitores. Eso tenía que servir.

Ambos jóvenes padres se quedaron de piedra en el arco de la sala tras escuchar esas palabras. No, no podía ser eso. Tenían que haber escuchado mal.

Edward no podía haber hablado.

Se miraron el uno al otro en búsqueda de un indicio que les dijera que se habían equivocado y que había sido producto de su imaginación.

— Ma- má— repitió el pequeño, de forma más enérgica y golpeando más los cojines y baranda.

— ¡Mami, Edward habló! — gritó con emoción su hermanita, saltando a su alrededor y haciendo que sus cabellos rebotaran con ella.

Los dos padres desviaron sus vistas hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban sus hijos. No podían creer lo que ocurría: Su pequeño había hablado por primera vez. Edward había dicho su primera palabra y había sido para su mamá ¡Y en el día de la madre!

Esme fue la primera que se movió de su puesto para ir directamente hasta donde se encontraba su pequeño principito.

¡Él había hablado! ¡Había dicho mamá!

Ese era sin dudas el mejor regalo y algo con lo que Carlisle no podría competir. Esa tarde su hijo le había ganado la batalla. Su hijo había sabido ganarle de buena ley.

La castaña lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras lo llenaba de besos y mimos.

Su rayito, su principito, había dicho su primera palabra y había sido para ella. Le había dedicado ese momento tan especial a ella y en el día de la madre.

Ese era un día que no podría olvidar nunca, sería el más especial. Sería el día de la madre en que su hijo le había dedicado el mejor regalo de todos: le había dicho mamá.

Sin lugar a dudas el mejor regalo para mamá.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Babi_Cullen.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores.**

 **¡Si, sorpresa! Un regalito del día de las madres (al menos acá en Chile) para todas aquellas que ya lo son y para las que pronto lo serán. Les deseo lo mejor en su día.**

 **Pero por sobre todo quiero dedicarle unas palabras a la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en la vida, esa mujer que ha sabido ser padre y madre a la vez, que tuvo el coraje para salir adelante en la vida con una niña de cuatro años y otro pequeño recién nacido en sus brazos; que me ha enseñado que no importa lo que pase en nuestro camino hacia el futuro, siempre tenemos que seguir hacia el frente, que ha sido la mejor mamá del planeta: mi madre.**

 **Sin lugar a dudas, si tuviera que elegir una madre la volvería a elegir a ella una y mil veces porque no pude haber tenido una mejor.**

 **AL amo con sus locuras, sus niñerías, sus enojos, sus mañas y cada cualidad que tiene. Si, lo admito, soy mamona ¿Y qué?**

 **Espero que lo celebren con sus mamis o hijos y que sea un lindo día.**

 **Besos y nos leemos**

 **Bye!**

 **Babi Cullen**


End file.
